


Humane experiences

by Chromewind



Series: Finding Humanity [9]
Category: apex legends - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, Smut and Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24291385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromewind/pseuds/Chromewind
Summary: Path wants to connect with Revenant more deeply that Revenant can think of!
Relationships: Pathfinder & Revenant (Apex Legends), Revfinder
Series: Finding Humanity [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732852
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	Humane experiences

**Author's Note:**

> Okay hear me out.. nah don’t actually XD I enjoyed writing this one! I hope you do too!   
> Part 9!!

Pathfinder was sitting in the garden area aboard the dropship. He was pulling of branches that were dead and watering the plants, just like Revenant had showed him too. Carefully removing any rust coloured leaves off the short shrubbery and placing it into the disposal unit.   
Bloodhound was sitting near by with Artur who wasn’t keen on being so close to Path. He’d flown over him a couple times perching on branches and purposefully pulling off branches and dropping them on his head. Path didn’t mind though, he thought he was being helpful!   
“Come Artur” Bloodhound said as they held their arm out. Instead Artur landed on top of Paths head and began to peck his at his casing.   
“I don’t recommend doing that Mr Artur! It will dent my casing”   
“Now, now Artur.” They said calmly trying to scoop the bird into their hands gently holding them as Path rubbed his head gently.   
“Thank you friend!”  
“I hope he has done no harm to you, Pathfinder” the Hunter said gently letting go of Artur as they flew back up to the trees.   
“It’s fine friend! I will have Wattson have a look at my casing on my next check up!” Path said giving a thumbs up to Bloodhound who nodded.  
“I see your getting along with Nature a lot more than before, I see Revenant has been giving you good lessons.” They said kindly   
“Yes! He has been showing me all of his methods from his plants!” A brief pause came before Path questioned “Wait! How do you know about Revenants flowers?”   
“I have my secrets and don’t worry, he won’t know about it!” They said chuckling as they gently patted Path on the back as they couldn’t reach his shoulder with out straining.   
Pathfinder began to look at the bedding of the flowers before a question mark appeared on his screen.   
“Say friend! Can I ask you a personal question?”   
He said happily   
“Well Pathfinder, that depends on how personal it is.”   
“We’re friend though aren’t we? I thought that what friends do, share personal information with each other?” Pathfinder asked beginning to wilt slightly.  
“Of course we are friends, but there are somethings about me that don’t need to be shared. What did you want to ask?   
“Have you ever had sexual inter course?”  
Bloodhound nearly choked on the air they where breathing.  
“Pardon?” They said abruptly.  
Path began to repeat his question for Bloodhound as they interrupted “no I heard your question félagi fighter. I was implying I wasn’t ready for your question” they chuckled rubbing their hand against they back of their mask.   
“Oh I’ve heard about this! Mirage said it’s sarcasm?”   
“Not quite! Let me return a question. Are you planning on asking Revenant about this?”   
The asked trying to keep the conversation off of them and more focused on Pathfinder.  
“I do friend but.. I don’t want it to be awkward” Pathfinder said with a sad face appearing in his screen.   
Bloodhound has to hold in a chuckle as Path had just said what he said as they were clearly in an awkward conversation.  
“Well Pathfinder I think that maybe Revenant would be willing if you ask him yourself, but if advice is what your after..” Bloodhound went to recommend Path speaking to Mirage but then thinking that Path had probably came to them as he knew they would keep a secret, other than Mirage who would blurt it out to the whole outlands.   
“I think that confessing to you’re partner and giving them their space will lead to your session with him. Don’t be too harsh or too intrusive but be playful!” They said, blushing underneath the mask.   
“Thanks friend! I think I’m going to go find him now! I can’t wait to talk him!”   
Pathfinder held up his hand for a high five and held it there for a few seconds before Bloodhound slowly returned the action and called Artur to leave.   
“I wish you well in your endeavours Pathfinder” they said before the sliding door shut behind them.   
Pathfinder placed down the sheers and placed his rubbish into the near by trash bin and quickly ran towards Revenants room. He knocked on the door excitedly. “Rev, I have a question for you!” He asked happily as the door slid open, Revenant standing on the other side slightly hunched over looking stressed.   
“Path” he said quietly grabbing his arm and pulling Pathfinder into his room then sliding the door shut.   
“What did you want to ask!” Revenant said,   
“Well friend.. I wanted” Path started but noticed that Revenants body language was off, he held is other arm as if he was hiding something.   
“What’s wrong friend?”   
“Nothing! What make you say that? If that’s your question then you might was well just leave! There’s nothing wrong!”   
“Are you sure friend?” He said reaching for his hand and clenching it slightly.  
Revenant reluctantly released his grip on his arm revealing slight gashes in his arms.  
“Rev..” Path said softly  
“What!” He shouted looking away from Path, his eyes glowing brighter.   
“What happened?” Path asked with a sad face on his screen, tears running down the side of it.   
“Nothing! I told you!” He sat down on the bed with his head in his hands, Pathfinder sat down next to him and wrapped his arm around his and slightly rubbed his hands across the gashes in Revenants arms.   
Revenant had an accident causing him to need to ‘change’ again..   
Path knew he was upset about this and didn’t think it wise to bring up.   
“I love you friend, I love you for who you are! Your body, your face, your eyes... I don’t want to see you suffer...” Revenant sat there in silence acknowledging Pathfinders sincere response.  
Revenant slowly pulled Pathfinder back towards the top of the bed slowly wrapping his arms around Pathfinders waist. Pathfinder began to pace his boxy fingers across Revenants mesh waist lower towards Revenants legs, his hand gently rubbed along the metal above Revenants fabric on his upper thigh.   
“What are y.. you doing?” Revenant stuttered  
“Oh ... sorry friend.” Path said immediately pulling his hands away from Revenants waist and thigh.   
“I’m sorry if I crossed your boundaries!”   
“... no I.. just didn’t think.. you would.. you know.”   
Revenant stuttered, gently retracting his hands from around Paths waist. Pathfinder then quickly took Revenants arms and stopped him.  
“I want to do something Revenant.” Path said quietly.  
Revenant was shook by this and pulled away slightly from Path.  
“Did I say something wrong friend?” Path said with a upset face appearing on his screen.   
“No.. no I... I don’t” Revenant was at a loss for words no realising that someone was sitting on his bed with their arms around his waist asking to have it with him?!?  
“I thought that... maybe we could try and... see if it goes anywhere?” Path stuttered “We don’t have to if you don’t want too! We wouldn’t even have to do anything if you feel uncomfortable! We could just.. touch each other!” Pathfinder said slightly questioning himself.   
Revenant took his time to think about what Path was on about, staring at Path as he rambled on about him wanting to have sex with this robotic shell. He listened to his partners voice soothing him as he slowly crept closer to Path and placed his head underneath his neck interrupting Path as he spoke.  
“I would like that..” Revenant spoke finally.   
“Pathfinders screen lit up with hearts and a warm aura lit up around the two.  
“How do we.. start?” Revenant questioned gently tracing his thin fingers against Paths arm.   
“Well, I have an idea!” Path said slightly pulling away from Revenants embrace to tap a button on his keyboard, the board then slid away behind his screen to reveal a set of wires and switches.   
“These wires can trigger electrical currents that can tickle!” Path said happily. Revenant picked his hand up and choose a blue wire close to the edge sending shivers down Paths mechanical body, his screen jolting slightly between his heart eyed face to just hearts. Revenant felt the electrical current running down Paths back where his hand was placed.   
“See... friend!” Paths voice synthesiser crackled and glitched in the response  
“It.. tickles!” He said chirpily. Paths hand slid down to Revenants crotch pressing a button underneath his loin cloth, gently tugging at a wire as the panel opened. Revenant shivered and jolted in response.  
“H..how did you know ..where that was?!” Rev asked trying to recover from the surge of electricity going through his body, he wouldn’t admit that he enjoyed it but fearing his fans where betraying him.   
“Well.. I get technology very well friend!” He said reluctantly not wanting to remind Revenant of his trauma but to his surprise Revenant tugged at another wire within his chest “...please.. again...” Revenant asked shyly behind the noise of his fans. More electrical surges shot up Revenants spinal cords and screws holding him together. He bolted forward meeting Paths face panting slightly, looking deeply into Paths optics.  
“I’ve never done this.. before.. not in this body..” he admitted quietly.   
“It’s okay friend!” Path said lovingly “I am really proud you have made it this... far” he jolted as another electrical surge shot through his chest.   
Revenant slid backwards slightly, releasing his grip on Paths inner mechanism and reached underneath his hips and clicked something.   
His loin cloth was pushed aside revealing a fibre mesh member, “I want you to pleasure me..” Revenant said pushing his face into Pathfinders, who was amazed at his sight. His screen light up brightly with his heart eyed face, he released a hand from Revenants wires and gently placed his hands around the length and gently raised his hand. Revenant immediately placed his face into Paths neck panting slowly.   
“Wow friend!” Path said in exclamation   
Path then released a wire from Revenants chest and tapped a button inside his chest revealing the same attachment in a bluish tone from his own crotch. Revenant gazed for a second then changed his position. He sat up gently and pulled Path onto his back and positioned him against the head board of their bed.   
Path quickly positioned himself and relaxed against the headboard watching his partner gently sitting down on top of Pathfinders member, slowly panting as Path placed his hands on top of Revenants waits gently guiding him up and down. Electricity flowing between them both sending jolts and glitches down their spines, Paths screen glitched between hearts and different words that Path couldn’t get out due to the overwhelming sensation of lust across his body. Paths hands trembled as they held Revenants waist slightly lifting and placing themselves back atop his waist. Revenant was speeding up slowly but surely, gripping at Pathfinders shoulder pipes, tugging at them as he picked up speed. Path gripped Revenants waist tighter trying to splutter out some form of a sentence. “I..i...m close.. fri...end”   
Revenant agreeing moaning as his climaxed pulling himself off of Path as hot liquid shot out of both members onto the quilts of the bed.   
Pathfinder relaxed collapsing on the bed completely, Revenant lying down next to him.   
“Thank you friend!” Path said excitedly. “That was exhilarating!” Revenant stayed quiet not sure when’re to be embarrassed or pleased that he’d left his comfort zone.   
Pathfinder then turned to his partner and placed an arm around him, “I enjoyed it greatly.... I’m very impressed with you friend!” Revenant stayed silent again and broke the silence with a grunt and met Paths embrace and cuddled him slightly. Path pulled him in close and tightly.


End file.
